si seulement tu savais comme je t'aime
by aryelle
Summary: fred aime hermione, mais elle sort avec son jumeau george. Son drame est si intense qu'Il...


Tu es si belle ce soir, Hermione. Tu es toujours si magnifique, si parfaite, si précieuse. Si seulement tu savais comme je t'aime, ma belle Hermione.

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

I want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I'm loving you more and more

Quand tu souris, toute la pièce s'illumine. Tu es mon soleil, mon univers. Sans ta lumière, je périrais. Je t'entends rire avec tes amies. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer cet instant.

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Ton existence à elle seule me réchauffe le coeur. Tout me semble si froid quand tu n'es pas là.Pourquoi cet amour me fait autant souffrir ? Mon coeur a mal, si mal. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-vous deux ? Ma moitié te salue et t'embrasse. Mon coeur se brise, ton rire le tue.

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Je veux mourir, je veux partir ; te quitter, toi et ton bonheur. Je sais que j'en serai incapable car mon coeur et ma tête veulent rester à tes côté je revis, me persuadé que ne va pas si mal. Ma joie de vie retrouvée, je pars en direction de ma chambre.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

En chemin, je vous vois. Cette fois, je le sais, ce soir je vais mourir.

Il fait nuit, il fait froid. Je rentre dans ta chambre tout doucement et m'assit sur ton lit, à tes côtés. Tu ouvres les yeux et murmure son nom.

Que fais-tu là, George ? demandes-tu d'une voix ensommeillée.

Mon coeur se serre.Même endormie, tu ne penses qu'à lui.

Sing out this song I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

But I love you until the end of time

Je me penche vers toi et t'embrasse timidement, inquiet que tu découvre la supercherie. Tu réponds à mon baiser. Je craque, te serrant dans mes bras le plus fort possible. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je t'embrasse de plus en plus passionnément. Je te dévoile tout mon amour à travers ce bref échange. Enfin, mon âme s'apaise, s'envole.

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

- George, soupires-tu, le rouge aux joues, où as-tu appris a embrassé comme ça ?

Une larme coule, puis une autre. Je vais craquer, je le sais, je le sens. Je veux mourir.

Si tu savais comme je t'aime, dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Oh, come what may, come what may

I will love you, I will love you

Je me lève doucement et me penche à ton oreille.

- Bonne nuit, mon soleil, que tes rayons éclairent sa vie à tout jamais.

Ta main tente de toucher la mienne mais je me recule. Avant de partir je soupir et me retourne. Mes larmes coulent sans retenues. Je souris tristement et te dis mes derniers mots.

SI tu savais mon amour, si seulement tu savais.

Tu te lèves et court vers moi. Je sors de la pièce et ferme la porte. Je cours vers la tour d'astronomie, accompagné par l'écho de tes cris. Je pleure, pleure, pleurant toute ma rage et ma tristesse.

J'y suis... Je me penche vers le vide.. Tu arrives alors, les cheveux au vent, les yeux flamboyants. Je saute et tu cris.

-Fred NONNNNN !

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

But I love you until the end of time

Ce que je n'ai jamais sut, c'est qu'après ma chute tu t'es écroulée par terre. En pleurant ton murmurait mon nom, un doigt sur ta lèvre, fermant les yeux aux doux souvenir de notre premier baiser.

Fred, si seulement tu savais comme je t'aime.

Sing out this song I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

But I love you until the end of time

FIN


End file.
